Help me name this please
by Lauren Johns
Summary: Aussie girl Ana was picked to join the advertising department at GEH so moves to New York, read along as she manoeuvres her way around the big apple. Ana is the youngest child of 6 protective brothers, how will Christian take to her family. crap summary but just give it a try. (also help me come up with a name.)


Ana POV: I quickly pack the last of my clothes into the large suitcase which I have borrowed indefinitely from my older cousin Mandi, she'll have kittens when she realises. But hey I'll be on the other side of the world when she notices.

I just need one more coat for the New York winter I'm about endure; I decide on a large cream coloured trench coat that I got two Christmases ago from my parents. Making my way out of my bedroom I take one final glance around my room and turn off the light. My mother is at the bottom of the stairs when I emerge, she is looking for keys again. Ten minutes later we are out the door and in the car on our way to the airport which is two hours away from our home. As I stare out the window taking in the last of the Australian Bush I will see for a while I can't help but wonder what the next chapter of my life will hold, I been chosen for an internship to one of the biggest Tech companies in the US, My parents used all their savings and purchased me a small loft apartment in Queens, it will defiantly be an adventure, an Aussie girl from the bush starting a new life in a new country who would have thought this would happen to a twenty two year old ex-army ranger turned sheep farmers daughter who has spent her entire life on 4wheerlers with a kelpie on the back rounding up sheep and collecting the wool off the shearing shed floor? I didn't even own a skirt two weeks ago until my mother insisted I go shopping in the city which is actually a long drive from home. As we arrive at the airport I hug myself to try and overcome the nerves that have started to spread across my body, I have never been anywhere without my family before and now I am about to start a new adventure on my own. Mum walks me to my gate crying and clutching my cold shaking hand the whole way, I seem to feel a bit better while she is holding on to me. As we approach the gate I pull out my boarding pass and passport while I pull her into my arms and kiss her in firmly on her cheek that is completely drenched in tears.

"Email or Facebook me every single day, I need to know that you're okay." She says with a trembling lip.

"I will mum, please keep me up to date with everything that's happening at home." And I hug her swiftly again

"FLIGHT Q5473 TO NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING AT QANTAS TERMINAL ALL PASSENGERS PLAESE COME FORWARD FOR BOARDING." A ladies' voice calls over the speakers, I smile sadly at mum and pick up my backpack from at my feet and wave a small loving wave at her. As I walk through the tunnel towards the plane I can't shake the image of her face that was etched with heartbreak and worry, I am the youngest of 6 kids so she isn't taking this very well, can't say I blame her really.

Reaching the door of the plane I hold my breath and cross the threshold I think to myself "I could still run" but I know I must take this leap of faith. Finding my seat, I pull out my neck pillow, my iPhone and the novel I have decided on for the journey which is called 'A world away' which I thought was fitting for my situation, I quickly turn iPhone to flight mode and switch it off. I slept for almost 18hours of the flight but as we make our decent into JFK I feel my anxiety growing more and more. When we land everyone leaps to their feet to try and be the first to retrieve their carry on's and exit, I decide to wait until last as I'm not really in any hurry to get off. I am in the window seat so I don't have to let anyone past, about fifteen minutes later reluctantly I stand as the last few people exit the huge Boeing 747 aircraft.

Crossing the planes threshold once again I take a deep breath of the cool crisp air and suddenly I feel woozy, two minutes later I compose myself enough to walk down the stairs and onto the tarmac my knees almost buckling as I reach the bottom from the overwhelming feeling of fear, exhaustion and homesickness that is coursing through body, I walk slowly towards security and as I wait in line I find myself daydreaming about dad out on the four wheeler checking up on the sheep who are ready to lamb and tinkering out in his shed. That's his defence mechanism against feeling any emotions, he is a real stubborn, scary man but he means everything to me, he's my best friend. I remember when I told him I was doing this and he stayed in his shed all night and wouldn't speak to me for two days because he was upset that I was leaving him. I am pulled back to reality by a fat man in a pale blue shirt who looks like he has had to many coffees today asking me to walk through the metal detectors, he grabs my back pack and puts it on the conveyer belt to have it searched, when he realises I am Australian he makes stupid crocodile Dundee jokes and asks if I wanted to put a shrimp on the barbie, as I am tired and cranky I tell him in a very impolite way that we don't eat shrimp we eat prawns and quite frankly we are sick of people getting it wrong. He frowns at me and waves me along when he's finished. I venture to the baggage claim to grab my bag, there are so many and suddenly I'm happy that mum insisted that I put a ribbon on my case to tell it apart from the others. After I while I spy it coming alone in front of me and I grab it off surprisingly with ease and without falling. Now I must try to get a taxi.

An hour later the cab pulls up in front of the building I will now call home, it's about 6 stories, brown brick and it's not as run down and bad as I had imagined it would be which instantly makes me happy. In the elevator on the way up to my loft I check my reflection in the stainless steel walls, I look exhausted and terrified which I am so I look how I feel.

I finally reach my front door and take a deep breath as I put the key in the hole, readying myself for the overwhelming feeling of independence I am about to acquire. The apartment is exactly what I imagined it to be, white walls, low ceiling, tiny kitchen, a bathroom with a bath and a shower the view isn't something to write home about though. I set about unpacking the boxes that my parents had sent over two weeks earlier and with all the necessary things I would need, sheets, towels, knickknacks, products for the bathroom, the rest of my clothes and a 3 jars of vegemite. No doubt I won't be able to get that at the local supermarket and anyone who knows me knows I can't live without vegemite.

I unpack my laptop from my backpack and call up the email program to write to mum that I arrived safely I assure her that I am settling in fine and that I will talk to her soon, according to the clock on my computer that is still set on home time its 3am back there so mum won't get the message until she gets up for work.

When I am satisfied with my unpacking efforts I crush the boxes and store them in the far corner, suddenly my stomach rumbles and I realise that I'm famished. Not wanting to succumb to my jetlag I venture out onto the street in search of a café or something where I can grab a quick meal.

I come across a café called 'Southern Cross Café' and I'm immediately reminded of home, choosing the seat by the window so that I can sticky beak at the locals as they walk past living their lives. Quickly I am approached by a charming young guy with dark hair and large greens eyes "Good afternoon, what can I get you today?" he asks me with a huge toothy grin.

"Can I just grab a Cappuccino a glass of water and the chicken salad please?" I stutter out my order with what sounds like the most over the top Aussie accent I feel like I blush crimson red at how dumb I feel.

He nods and turns on his heal heading back to the kitchen. As I wait for my order I decide to write in my journal that once again my mother insisted I keep so I don't forget a single thing and can tell her all about my time.

I'm startled from my writing when the young waiter approaches my table holding a tray with my food and drinks, leaning down he places them in front of me on the table.

'Will that be all?" he asks as he returns to a standing position

"Yeah that's all thanks mate. Any chance I could pick your brain about stuff to do around here, I literally just moved here today from the land down under and this is all very new and overwhelming to me."

"Australia, wow. That's so cool, what brings you here? There's not so much to do exactly but there are a few bars and 'pubs' around if you are interested in that stuff.?"

"I am starting an internship at Grey Enterprises Holdings in the advertising department on Monday. Bars and pubs will be perfect thanks." I relay my reasoning for coming here.

"Oh awesome G.E. H. I know of them, good job. Look I know it's weird but If you're interested a few friends of mine and I will be going to a bar just up the street from here called 'The wishing well' tonight you're more than welcome to join us, hopefully you can make some new friends." He smiles a big toothy grin and his eyes widen a fraction in hope I think.

"That would be incredible, thank you so much. What time? I'm Ana, by the way." I return his grin and once again I blush red.

"Let's say 7:30. And I'm Jose." We shake hands and he scurries back to the counter.

I quickly scribble his name and description into the back of journal, I'm really not good with names. My coffee is perfect the best one I have in a long time. When I finish I pay my bill and leave Jose a tip and a note of thanks and that I would look out for him at the bar.

Leaving the café I take a stroll through the streets i put my iPhone headphones in and play one of my favourites songs by The who and wonder aimlessly looking in all the windows of all the shops happily in my own little world, supressing my homesickness.

I make a mental note to change my phone plan over to American or just buy a new phone. I am going to need one for work. I glance at my watch and decide now is probably the best time to do it so I make it my mission to find a Verision mobile store. I'm in luck because I find one a few blocks away I decide to order the internet for my loft while I am at it that will be installed Monday evening.

It's dusk when I make my way home with a bag of groceries from the farmer's market that I found along the way and some coffee and milk for the morning.

I walk through the door of my loft and I am instantly dead tired, I really should have slept today instead of trying to stay awake, I shrug and decide to have a bath and read the last of the novel I brought with me, I always read in the bath I have since I started reading. I fill the tub and add my favourite bath oil and climb in, relaxing and reading I repeat to myself _I must not fall asleep in the bath, I must not fall asleep in the bath._ Forty- five minutes later I crawl out of the bath all wrinkly and feeling relaxed and rejuvenated. I wrap myself in my favourite fluffy robe and head to my laptop to check if mum has written back. She has of course 'Darling, so glad you have arrived safely please be careful and remember people aren't all like the ones from home. Trust no one sweetie, I love you take care, talk soon. Mum and Dad. X

Tears pool in my eyes, I am so in over my head and right now I could do with a hug from mum. I sigh and try not to dwell to much on that this is what I have always wanted to do. Plus, I have to get ready go out, I'm strangely excited but equally nervous.

Walking into my closet I decide to wear my white skinny jeans and a red low cut silk top that I purchased on my shopping trip with mum. The most casual girly thing that I own, I straighten my hair and put on minimum make up, I don't usually wear it because there is no call for it on the farm, but in saying that I have done a good job I look quite pretty, my sister would be so proud, the thought makes me giggle. I wonder if she has noticed that I have stolen her suitcase? The very last thing I need to complete my look is my favourite necklace that my oldest brother gave me as a present before he left for his around the world trip, I haven't seen him in two years. But he is coming here to see me though on his way to Canada in a few months which I am ecstatic about naturally.

The wishing well bar is buzzing with people and I already feel out of my depth, I scan the room for Jose and see him leaning over the bar talking to two other guys so I make my way over and he smiles when he notices me, "Ana, you came. You look lovely, these are my friends Kyle and Dylan." Kyle and Dylan look related both blonde hair and blue eyes, they both stare at me like I have a second head.

"Lovely to meet you. I'm Ana, what are we drinking gentleman?"

Damien winks at me and says "Wine?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let me shout the first round?"

"Shout?" Damien looks at me puzzled

"Oh…ummm I will buy the first round?"

"Oh right, No its fine, Thanks anyway." He says with a stern voice and I decide maybe I will just not push that too much.

After 4 or so red wines I have found out that Jose and Kyle are friends and work colleges and I was right Dylan is Kyle's twin brother who is 3 minutes younger than his brother and he never lets him forget it. I tell them about my family and growing up in the bush, they ask me to say random words and laugh at the way I say them, they all seem like such lovely guys.

Kyle has been studying Art History at NYU on a scholarship and Dylan couldn't decide on a major. He wants to start his own Restaurant in New York but has to save a small fortune first. Jose on the other hand has big plans for the future, after he saves enough money he wants to move to Italy to open a Tuscan Villa winery, he is a self-confessed wine enthusiast and dreams of having his own wine that would sell all over the world, I find myself hanging on every word he says his passion is incredible, all that I know about wine is that there is red and white. I wish I was that passionate about anything. Finishing up our drinks I leave the guys to venture home alone, incredibly I don't feel scared or anything. And I know I'm not even tipsy because it takes a lot more than a few wines to make my head unclear, I have been drinking the necks out of dad's beers since I was ten. On my way home I see couples hand in hand caught up in each other laughing and gushing over their partner, I feel a prang of jealously I want so badly for someone to look at me that way, the shearers at home used to try to get me to go out with them but none of them ever really interested me. Only one, Toby Swanson he was so gorgeous and sweet and intelligent, but he moved away and now I think he has a son and a Girlfriend. As much as I want a boyfriend I'm not sure right now is the best time, I just need to concentrate on working at the moment as that is the reason I am here.

As I put on my RM Williams over size t-shirt ready to head to bed I make a mental note that I must Email my brother tomorrow and see where he is at the moment in his world trip, I hope he has heaps of photos to show me. I am dying to see where he has ventured to and what he thought of all the places. Tomorrow is Saturday and I want to scope out the way to work so I can do it on Monday, im the type of person who has to practice everything before I am comfortable enough to do it. I brush my teeth and tie my hair into a high bun and climb into bed for some much needed sleep, after tossing and turning for about 3 hours because of the sirens and car alarms going off out on the street I finally drift off to sleep.

The sun wakes me in the morning coming through a crack the middle of the curtains which I obviously hadn't closed properly the night before, I lay there cursing at the devil crack, trying to get back to sleep, to late I'm awake now, I may as well get up and start my day, I shower quickly and dress in my favourite jeans, pale blue singlet and ballet flats. Just casual today I think, my phone is all switched over so I can actually use it now so I email my mum and my Brother Jamie, half an hour later I am just about to step in the elevator to go down to the lobby and I hear a young women call out "Hold the elevator" as she runs towards me arms full of bags and boxes filled with god knows what so I hold the doors for her and offer her a hand with all her stuff.

"Thank you so much" she says her eyes full of thanks as I grab a box from her.

'Have you just moved in? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah I just moved in yesterday, I'm Ana." Awkwardly I try to shake her hand even though I know she has her hands full, I am such an idiot. I roll my eyes at myself.

"I'm Kate, Katherine actually but only my father calls me that and only because he knows I hate it," she smiles sweetly.

It makes me giggle because my dad is the only person who calls me Anastasia and that's because he doesn't like shortening names he finds it rude. I don't understand why.

As we step out of the elevator I walk with her to her car that she has parked in front of the building and deposit the box on her back seat, she gives he another polite smile and Thanks me again. I watch as she drives off up the street and turn around to go in the direction of the subway station it's about three blocks or so away, not far at all really. To my amazement I can actually understand the time table posted on the wall of the station I find the correct route and sit and wait until the train I want arrives, behind me a man is playing a violin on the platform and he plays beautifully, I am transported back to my Nans kitchen in Melbourne where she always had the AM radio playing in the corner near the window overlooking her back garden, that I must confess is the most exquisite garden I have ever seen she still tends so it every day even though she is ninety five years old. I listen to the man play for over half an hour and I decide to wander over closer and drop some money in his hat. He gives me a large genuine smile and winks at me as I stand back listening to the wonderful Melody. Ten minutes later the train arrives and I find a seat near the window, the car fills very fast and I suddenly feel claustrophobic, I stand and offer my seat to an elderly gentleman, he takes it willingly but doesn't thank me or even acknowledge what I have just done, I choose to ignore his rudeness and put in my headphones to block out all the noise from the passengers, I flick through my playlist and decide on 'Fast car' By Tracey Chapman my favourite song in the world hitting repeat I drift into a daydream for the rest of the trip which takes about an hour. Exiting the subway, I hail a cab to drive me to the Grey House building, it's only a few miles from the station the cab fare costs me only Twelve dollars. I stand in front of the enormous thirty story building taking note of all the fine details in the architecture, how can such a modern building be so beautiful, all the ones I have seen that are built after 1950 are horrible, however this building has so much character and warmth to its structure. Embossed on the front window are the words **_Grey Enterprise and Holdings._** In fancy cursive bold black font, there is a revolving door and floor to ceiling windows all along the front of the lobby, through the windows I can see a large marble reception desk and a set of small white leather couches either side of an oak wood coffee table. I begin to feel overwhelming excitement to start working there. I wonder what exactly I will be doing here? Assistant? Receptionist? Mail girl? My imagination runs wild with possibility. All I know is I will be in the advertising department. To my surprise the building is open even though its Saturday, so I wander in to the lobby looking at all the expensive art works that crowd the walls. The one that stands out the most to me is a painting of what looks like a corrugated iron shearing shed painted in earthly reds and browns and looks like the Australian outback I instantly fall in love with it. Taking my phone out I discreetly take a picture of it and quickly return my phone back in my pocket. I am interested as to who chose this particular painting as it doesn't match the decor of the rest of the lobby at all, in fact it is the only colour in the whole room but I guess that's what makes it stand out so much. As I stare at the painting I hear a man's loud voice from behind me, I glace around and see a tall dark red haired man roaring furiously at the women behind the reception desk. She looks flustered and on the verge of tears, I can't help but listen not eavesdropping but because he is so loud.

"CARMELLA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT TO RESHEDUAL? THIS IS THE BIGGEST MOST IMPORTANT CLIENTS WE HAVE AT THIS FIRM AND YOU DAMN WELL FORGOT TO RESHEDUAL HIS APPOINTMENT. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT HE IS NOT OUT OF TOWN SO I CAN CALL HIMSELF. He stares passively at her for a good two minutes before storming off to summon the elevator back to his office I assume. Quietly I approach the desk and give her a polite smile.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a hushed tone as to sound as compassionate as I can.

Her eyes widen in surprise at my audacity, I'm a complete stranger to this woman. Who am I to be interfering? She scowls at me and I put my hands up as a gesture of defeat, turning on my heals I practically run out of the building.

It's about lunch time now so I decide to find a place to eat. I don't have to go far, tucked in a tiny alleyway is a little Italian restaurant with tables and chairs out the front, I sit and skim through the menu everything sounds delicious but I decide on the spinach and ricotta lasagne with garlic bread and a glass of Pinot. I pull out my book and start to read, The meal is delicious, my mouth waters at the first bite. I'm at the only available table left in the place. Suddenly I am pulled from my fictional world when a god like man approaches my table, He is in a perfectly fitted blue suit with a white shirt and skinny blue tie. Its him it's the screamer from the lobby at GEH.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks with smouldering eyes and a tight smile.

"Ahh no, be my guest." I return his tight smile, although suddenly I feel uncomfortable.

He sits, crossing his left ankle over his right knee. Never taking his eyes off me.

"Lovely day today don't you think?" he asks still regarding me with smouldering eyes. It's sunny with a slight warm breeze today.

I shrug and glance the room around nervously, trying to get him to stop making small talk.

He smirks at me "not a big talker eh?

I look him in the eyes poker faced and relay exactly what I am thinking "Yes I agree, its quite a lovely day. It makes me want to feed ducks and read outside."

He raises a single eyebrow at me, "My sentiments exactly, I'm Christian." He says and extends a hand to me.

"Anastasia Steele." I concur as I shake his hand.

"Interesting accent you have, where do you hail from?"

"Australia" I say with the up most confidence.

"So what brings an Aussie to these waters?"

"Well you actually, Mr Grey." He cocks his head to the side intrigued by what I have just said.

"I see…tell me how is it that you knew who I was when I only gave you my first name?"

I look down at the table blushing, "Well, you see I have a weird habit of having to practice things before I make a big step, so today I was getting myself familiar with the route to your company, where I start work on Monday, and when I was there today I saw you yelling at the receptionist." When I look up he looks ashamed and uncomfortable.

"I see. I must say in my defence that I am not usually like that, but Carmella made a monumental mistake that could have cost us millions of dollars. So I acted out."

"Oh." I say embarrassed.

"I have to go, thanks for letting me interrupt your peaceful lunch, I guess I will see you around the office." He stands and shakes my hand.

As he leaves the restaurant I put my head in my hands and groan, could I have made a worse first impression? I pay the bill and go in search of central park, on the way I stop at a bakery for some bread for the ducks. Let's hope my day gets better now.

As I make my way through the front door of my loft, I instantly feel tired, I sit at the kitchen bench with my laptop, the email icon at the bottom of the screen is wiggling, I open it straight away I have two, one from my brother and another from my mother. Mum informs that my dad has finished shearing for the season, he is getting ready for land marking ready to sell. And James, dad's roustabout has been asking about me. _Interesting that he never had a nice word to say to me when I was home and now that I'm gone he wants to know about me. Gag!_

I groan inwardly at the email. Hitting reply I answer with a one-word message back "Cool" mainly because I literally can't think of anything else to say.

Jamie's email is much more entertaining and I grin from ear to ear as soon as I open it,

'Baby sister, how is the big apple treating you so far? I am in Amsterdam … DON'T TELL MUM! she thinks I am in England, I was hoping to make it to America a month early so that means I will be coming to see you a lot earlier than we discussed, I hope that's ok? Too bad if it is not, because I already changed everything. Okay I have to go there is a lot of stuff I have to try in the wonderful city (if you know what I mean.) I love you, pumpkin head. Talk to you soon. Keep safe. J.J xx'

I really do love my big brother he is my best friend. He makes everything better. I hit reply.

'J.J, Big apple is fine so far, settled in quite well already. Work Monday, I went to scope out the office this morning and had the pleasure of meeting my boss who seems like the biggest arsehole in the entire world. Hot as hell though. I do in fact think I know what you meant about trying things. Excited that you will be here earlier than expected. Can't wait to see your ugly face for the first time in two years. I love you too. Stay safe. Ana xx

After a quick shower I curled up into the arm chair and braided my freshly washed hair while watching my favourite movie 'The Shawshank Redemption' for the billionth time.

I decide an early night is what I need, I rush to my room and take the doona off my bed and lay down on the couch and fall asleep only half an hour into the movie. I dream of home.

* * *

A/N hey, please let me know how you like this new story, I wrote it ages ago and decided to post it and see how

it would be received. keep going or no? love you, cheers Lauren

(also I will still continue Russian Soldier Princess.) xo


End file.
